Fairy Code: ¡Inestable!
by Miikuu
Summary: Una simple competencia entre Países, puede terminar en una verdadera pesadilla de horror. (Mal Summary, Re-subida. NaLu en todas partes).
1. Un comienzo

¡Nash!

Aquí vengo entrando con una entrada impactante *Q*, vale, ya xDD.  
>Decidí que remodelaria está historia y pos .. aquí está ._.<br>Tal vez los capitulos sean cortos, pero seran mejores xD.

**Disclaimer: **Lamentablemente, Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Único propietario (Según él xD) Hito Mashima.

**Fairy Code: ¡Inestable!  
>Capitulo 1<br>** *Un comienzo*

**Magnolia, Fiore - Fairy Tail – Año x791.**

El Gremio alvergaba una tranquilidad bastante extraña ..

¡O eso quisieran!

Gritos, peleas y destrucción eran provocadas mientras dos Magos peleaban dentro de el Gremio ya bastante afectado.

**-¡Maldición Gray! -**Maldijó uno de ellos- **¡Esa era MÍ comida!**

El otro ignoró lo dcho restandole importancia.

**-¡Yo no ví que tenia tú nombre escrito! –**Le grito el otro.

El afectado chasqueo la lengua y se avalanzo contra él.

A lo lejos eran observados por Lucy, quien estaba en la barra.

**-Vaya, llevo mucho tiempo en el Gremio y me sigo sorprendiendo por las pequeñas cosas por las que se pelean. –**Dirigió su murada a la albina que atendia.

**-Así han sido siempre –**Sonrío calidamente**—Tienen una extraña amistad.**

Lucy asintió y los volvio a mirar, esta vez Natsu estaba golpeando a Gray quien trataba de cambiar los roles.

***Los idiotas jamás cambian* -**Sé llevo una mano a la cara suspirando.

Retiró su mano de su rostro y volteó hacía un cartel que decía ;

***Tomar Precausiones***

Frunció el seño apretando los puños.

*Amenaza, ¿eh?* **-**Apretó los dientes.

Sé levanto del banco de la barra lentamente ignorando las miradas que le dedicaban los que estaban en el Gremio. Iba a dar un paso, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

**-Cálmate, Lucy. –**Era Mira—**Es por tú bien y el de todos.**

***Por el bien de todos*** **-**Sé repitio a si misma espantando la ira.

La mano de Mira que se apoyaba en su hombro fue retirada y Mira regreso a la barra. Lucy seguía observando el cartel y lo que decía abajo.

***Si es posible, evite el contacto agrsivo con la siguiente persona;**

**Lucy Heartfilia.**

**Por su bien y el de todos***

Lucy se mordio el labio suprimeindo su frustración y demás sentimientos. Ella sabía bien que si su ira llegaba a niveles extremos la situación no estaria a su favor.

Su vista se desvio del cartel y se dirigio al que peleaba en otra esquina del Gremio junto con un jóven que sólo estaba en Calzoncillos. Una sonrisa aparecio de sus labios luego se volteo y se volvio a sentar en el banquito.

Los que la estaban observando dirigieron sus miradas disimuladamente hacía otro lugar calmando su pulso.

En la otra esquina del Gremio estaban Natsu y Gray peleando –Como había dicho- por la comida que le robó Gray a Natsu.

**-¡Ven acá, Paleta con patas! –**Natsu le reto con una sonrisa y el ceño algo fruncido.

El susodicho gruño.

**-¡Ya verás, estufa con patas! **–Le devolvio y se avalanzo contra él.

**-¡Ustedes dos! –**Una voz los llamo.

Ellos hicieron caso omiso a las voz que los llamo y siguieron peleando hasta que sintieron a alguien entrometerse.

**-¡Hey! –**Sé quejo Natsu sin levantar la vista**- ¡Pier-**

Erza estaba frente a él con su espada en plena cara.

Tragó duro.

Al fondo del Gremio dos adultos bastante viejos los miraban.

**-Vaya .. Eso le va a doler mañana –**Macao río.

**-Ni se diga, Erza no tendra piedad –**Sé curzo de brazos.

De vuelta en la esquina del Gremio.

**-¡Oi, Oi, Erza cálmate! –**Gray le decía por detrás de ella.

Erza mantenia su espada contra la cara de Natsu quien sudaba de los nervios al ver el filo de la espada favorita de Titania.

***Tal vez hoy allá funeral***** -**De el montón de personas alguien dijo.

***¡Rezaré por su alma!* -**Sé esucho una risa.

Natsu volteó su ojo sigilosamente lanzando una mirada asesina, luego volvió aterrorizado hacía Erza.

***¡No puedo morir aquí!, ¡me falta mucho por vivir!. ¡Ni siquiera he aclarado bien lo que siento por Lucy* -**El afectado pensó.

La espada se retiro unos cuantos metros del rostro del de Cabello rosa, esté creyó que se libro pero Erza sólo calentaba, lo verdadero venia.  
>Lentamente acercaba la espada hacía él.<p>

Cerró los ojos.

**-¡Muchachos!.**

La puerta abriendose de repente y el sónido de la voz del Maestro alteró al Gremio enteró haciendo que la espada de Erza casi se clavara en Natsu, pero se había salvado.

Natsu volteó hacía la espada, que estaba a tan sólo centimetros de su rostro. El sustó hizo que retrocediera y llegará hacía Lucy que se había acercado.

**-¡Luce! –**Le llamo y se escondió tras ella**-, protegemé de Erza.**

Ella se altero por la cercania, pero más por el hecho de que le pedia que lo salvará de algo imposible. Y más que se escondiera detrás de ella.

**-¡Ni hablar!, ¡quitate!**

Lucy se retorcia tratando de quitar moverse a otro lado, pero Natsu estaba bien adérido a ella.  
>Lucy suspiró y prestó atención al Maestro.<p>

En realidad, el Mago de Fuego no trataba de esconderse de Erza, sino, de oler la fragancia de Lucy.

**-¡Tengo un anunció que hacer! –**Alertó a todos.

Un escalofrio le recorrio la espalda a todos.

*****

*****

¿Qué les parecio n_n?, espero que les haya gustado la nueva narración.

Y como los capitulos seran más cortos tendré más tiempo de escribirlos y subir algunas historias más ñ_ñ.

Eso sería todo :3.

¡Matane!

**-(AoA)b**


	2. Alboroto

¡Nash!

¡Reportensé con un Review amiguis, es hora de la historia, yay!

¡JAJAJAJAJ, ni de broma hablaría/escribiria así xD!  
>Basta de bromas baratas. Empezemos con esto, dalé.<p>

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, al igual que E.N.D le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

** Fairy Code: ¡Inestable!  
>Capitulo 2.<strong>

**Alboroto**

Una persona no puede directamente escoger sus circunstancias, pero si puede escoger sus pensamientos e indirectamente -y con seguridad- darle forma a sus circunstancias. (**James Allen**)

**.**

**.**

**-¡Tengo un anunció que hacer!.**

**QQ- Alboroto -QQ**

Todos los que se encontraban en el Gremio se habían juntado uno a uno en la sala principal del Gremio después de la entrada que había hecho el Maestro hacía tan sólo un par de minutos. Uno a uno, los Magos se reunian mientras murmuraban con entusiasmo sobre que seria el anunció.

**-¡Uh,uh!. Ojála y sea otro examen clase S! –**La sonora voz de el hiperactivo Mago estemecio a los que se encontraban a su alredor.

**-¡Tsk!. ¡Lo dices como si fueras a ganarlo!.**

El Mago de Fuego gruño al reconocer la voz de burla de su helado amigo.

**-¡Lo dices como si tú lo hubieras pasado! –**Le regresó.

Gray gruño sonoramente.

**-¡Yo podría pasarlo con facilidad! –**Río.

**-¡Eso dijiste la última vez y fallaste! –**Natsu casi se ahogaba con sus risas.

Gray bajó de la mesa en la que estaba parado y se acerco a Natsu provocando que el otro dejara de reír.

**-¡Eso sólo fue por que hubo una interrupvión!. ¡La proxima vez lo lograre! –**Sé señalo.

**-¿Ah, si? –**Sé aléjo de donde estaba**- ¡No dirás lo mismo cuando nos enfrentemos!. –**Sé cruzo de brazos.

El Mago de Hielo sé avalanzó contra el de Fuego haciendo que otra de sus peleas casi –CASI-, comenzará. Pero fueron parados por la intervención de Erza.

**-¡Ustedes dos, a callar! –**Demando autoritaria estrellandolos uno contra otro. Haciendo que por el golpe se calmaran**- ¡El Maestro tiene un anunció importante, compórtense!**

Les regaño severamente con sus brazos cruzados sobre su armadura de plata dedicandoles una mirada de *O se calman, o los mato* haciendo que estos dejarán su obsesiva pelea para más adelante.

Unos pasos retumbaron elnfrente de todos, sobre la barra estaba el bajito y calvo Maestro de Fairy Tail. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre si mientras que su expresión era seria.

Todos guardarón silencio.

**-Mis queridos hijos, como les había dicho hace un rato, les tengo un anunció –**Su mirada seria examinó a todos**—Por nuestra reciente victoria en la pelea contra los Dragones y nuestra victoria en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos –**Paúso unos segundos causando ansiedad en algunos**—El consejo Mágico ha decidido enviarnos a uno de los eventos más importantes del Mundo. Los detalles sé los da´re dentro de dos días –**Finalizó y bajo de la barra.

Cuando por fin el Maestro había desaparecido de la vista de todos, todos celebrarón con entusiasmo al saber que competirián en un evento tan importante.

**-No es un examen clase S, pero no está mal**. –Natsu celebraba a lado de Lucy-** ¡Estoy encendido!**

De su boca empezó a salir fuego debido a la gran emoción que sentía.  
>Por el lado de Lucy era todo lo contrario, ella se sentia deprimida por que no queria participar pero sabía muy bien que tendría que hacerlo, ya que el Maestro la obligaba a hacerlo por que a veces, su poder tenía sus funciones útiles. Pero para Lucy, sólo era una molestia de grandes escalas.<p>

**-¡Salúd! –**Brindarón algunos miembros del Gremio celebrando el reciente anunció.

El Gremio estaba hecho un coas –Más de lo común-, la mayoria de los Magos estaban borrachos y otros cuantos peleando por allí o gente desnuda –Por ejemplo Gray-, agitando sus camisas en el aire.

La Música sonaba muy alto, tanto que Lucy sintió que sus timpanos podrían explotar en cualquier momento. Volteó su banco en dirección a Mira quien atendia la barra como de costumbre.

**-¿Sucede algo, Lucy?. Has estado deprimida toda la fiesta –**Mira le preguntó ccon cierto aire Maternal.

Lucy le dedicó una pequeña mirada pero luego la regresó hacía donde quiera que estuviera mirando.

**-Si .. Sólo estoy cansada –**Su voz sonaba en un leve susurro.

Lucy sentia los parpados pesados, ya no podría mantenerlos abiertos mucho más tiempo, pero tampoco podia dormirse en el Gremio –Aún que muchos lo hacían-,sólo quería volver a casa y descansar.

***Descansar ..*** -Lentamente sus parpados se cerrarón.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Lucy abrió lentamente los ojos, esperando a que su vista se acomodara a la leve Luz que había en aquel lugar.

Cuando abrió los ojos por fin, se dío cuenta de que no estaba en el Gremio, sino, en un lugar mucho peor que el Gremio cuando había una fiesta como la de hace horas.  
>El lugar literalmente, estaba en blanco y negro. Los Arboles, flores, ríos y animales estaban quietos sin hacer movientos como si el aire hubiera desaparecido.<p>

Unas hojas secas empezarón a romperse una a una como si alguien las pisara.

***Esa es mi señal*** -Pensó cuando el sónido estaba más cerca.

Intentó mover uno de sus pies hacía adelante, pero este no se movia. Lucy intentó safarlo jalandolo pero no funcionaba, era como si estuviera pegado al suelo de auqel bello lugar. Los pasos se detuvieron pero Lucy no se dío cuenta.

Frustrada, se rindío con su pie y paso su vista por el lugar, y del lugar donde venian los pasos ahora había una persona que era cubrida por una capa. Lucy quisó saltar del susto, pero sus piernas seguian pegadas. Suspiro.

**-Lucy .. –**La voz era dulce y frágil**—No vallas a ése lugar.**

La de ojos cafés se alteró hasta cierto punto de querer gritar.

Trató de preguntar que a que lugar se referia, pero su voz no se lograba escuchar.

***¿Qué demonios?** * -Frunció el ceño.

**-Si te acercas .. te arrepentiras –**Frunció la boca**—Mi amo se enojará si vas .. Luce.**

De lo que se podía notar de su palida cara fueron lagrimas brillosas.  
>Del bosque salió alguien más, igualmente cubierto por una capa.<p>

**-Es hpra de irnos –**Era un hombre**—Su majestad se enojará si nos demoramos.**

El hombre empezó a caminar al bosque, pero la chica que hablaba con Lucy la miró uno última vez, y sé acerco a su compañero.

**-E-Esperen .. –**Su voz volvia.

Ya era tarde, elos ya no estaban.

Una serie de imagenés se proyectaron de lante de la de pelos amarillos haicnedola sobresaltar.  
>Un cuerpo derrumbandose, risas, Sangre, Oscuridad, lagrimas, y al final de todo .. Su nombre.<p>

**-¡Lucy!**

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Lucy se despertó de golpe.

Era hora de pensar en aquel avisó.

.

.

¡Hola de nuevo!

¿Les gusto?.  
>Bien por mí xD.<p>

Nos vemos la proxima.

-¡Matane!

**-(AoA)b**

**  
><strong> 


	3. Enciclopedia

*Fin de Bimestre*, *Calificaciones*, *estrés*, *Auxilio* ..

**-Etto .. Comenzemos –**Una mujer dijo y miró a la que estaba tirada—**Mikuu está muy deprimida hoy .. Así que la narraré yo.**

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no le pertenece a Mikuu, es de Hiro Mashima.

**.**

**.**

**Fairy Code: ¡Inestable!  
>Capitulo 3:<br>***Enciclopedia*

"Empieza donde estás. Usa lo que tienes. Haz lo que puedas." Arthur Ashe.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Y allí estaba ella, rodeada de un desastre infinito respaldado con Magos dormidos murmurando cosas inentendibles.

Suspiro mirando el desastre.

Ayer por la noche habían organizado una fiesta para celebrar –Por segunda vez- que Fairy Tail iba a participar en uno de los eventos más importantes, pero claro, ni siquiera se sabía de que consistiria el evento que el Maestro mencionó.

Mirajane le había pedido que le ayudará a limpiar el desastre ocasionado por los Magos que ahora dormian, y Lucy sin poder oponerse por el miedo que le ocasionó la sonrisa de la querida Demonio. Además, no sé podía negar aún que quisiera hacerlo.

**QQ- Barre, barre. –QQ**

Casi se podia decir a si misma que se le salia el Alma de lo cansada que se sentia de tanto barrer, ya que lo había limpiado todo sola por que Mira se había ido con la excusa de que necesitaba ir a quién sabe donde por quién sabe que.

Hace varias horas ya, el Gremio se había puesto activo otra vez por los miembros que –ahora tenian resaca- hace rato estaban tirados, basicamente, todo volvia alo normal que era Fairy Tail.

Dío un suspiro cansado y se sento en uno de los bancos de la barra.

Miró su trabajo.

***Esto si es limpieza* -**Lucy penso dandose aires de ego a si misma.

¿El ego?, se fue a la mierda.

En menos de diez segundos el Gremio ya era un caos.

Natsu y Gray peleaban llevandose unas cuantas mesas en el proceso, Canna bebia dejando las mesas sucias y los demás hacían lo de siempre murmurar sobre los romances, pero de paso, dejando de paso más basura.

***Mejor me quedó sentada, y le dejo esto a Mira* -**Sé consolo observando su trabajo arruinado por sus queridos compañeros.

En un lado del Gremio dos Slayers peleaban –como siempre- por una razón idiotamente idota, ¿quién empezo esta vez?, Natsu.

Se había enojado por que Gray se había comido la porción de carne que quedaba.

***-¡¿Te comiste mi carne, cabrón?!*-**

Y así habían emepezado a pelear cuando Gray le contesto un ..

***-¡No tenia escrito tú nombre, así que no era tuya cerillo!***

Y eso llevaba a la destrucción de un par de mesas más.

De repente, la puerta del Gremio se abrió y Gray se distrajo haciendo que Natsu lo golpeará.

El Maestro apareció por la puerta.

Lentamente fue avanzando por el Gremio haciendo que esté se silenciara y todos pusieran atención hasta donde estaba él, con rapidos pasos llego a la barra y subió en la misma. Luego miro a todos.

**-¡Mis queridos hijos! –**Empezo llamando a todos**—Hoy como dije, les diré los detalles de la competencia –**Celebrarón**—Bien, la competencia consistira en algo así como *Un juego de supervivencia*, excepto que nadie morirá, o al menos eso dicen –**Todos se tensaron por el tono macabro**—Elegiré a 7 de ustedes –**Más tensión**—Esos siete serán llevados a la Isla aisgnada donde sé les contarán los detalles finales para el evento –**Finalizo observando las reacciones de todos.

Unos brivaban de la emoción –Natsu incluido- mientras que los que estaban hasta adelante sólo se tensaron.

El Maestro carraspeó y callo a todos.

Alzo una lista con nombres escrita en ella.

**-Los elegi según sus habilidades –**Sonrio**—Y los participantes serán ..**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**-Etto .. Nos vemos, hehe –**La chica se rascó la nuca.

**-(AoA)b**

****


	4. Viaje

No tengo nada que decir sólo .. ¡Tengo hambre, nee, Natsu dile a Lucy que tengo hambre!. 

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no pertenecer a mí, ser de Hiro Mashima-Moshi-Moshi.****

**.**

**  
>Fairy Code: ¡Inestable!<br>Capitulo 4.**

**Viaje.**

*"Viajar es un ejercicio con consecuencias fatales para los prejuicios, la intolerancia y la estrechez de mente". –**Mark Tawin.**

**.**

**.****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**-Los elegí según sus habilidades –**Sonrío**—Y los participantes serán ..**

**QQ- Viaje –QQ**

**-M-Me siento mal **–Sé quejó Natsu por milesima vez en el día.

Lucy suspiró pesadamente, apenas y habían salido del puerto hace unas horas y él ya se estaba casi muriendo de lo mal que se sentia.

Déjo de mirarlo y observó de nueva cuenta el barco.

Era uno de esos enormes y costosos barcos de madera que a pesar de ser de un estilo viejo y fachoso eran modernos y a la altura de todos .. los ricos del país, por supuesto no eran muy comúnes por lo que tenían pinta de barco pirata. El Barco tenía la marca de Fairy Tail en color Naranja en la enorme vela mayor y otras cuantas cosas, además de que el barco era enorme inclúso para tan sólo siete personas a bordo.

Volvió su mirada a Natsu que seguía medio muerto y suspiró.

***Son tres días de viaje* **-Torció la boca como si fuera una mueca, pero era un intentó fállido de contener una carcajada.

**QQ- Sunny Go –QQ**

El barco se mecía suavemente con los leves empujones de las agitadas olas del mar que en esos momentos parecía inquieto. Las nubes empezaban a acumularse en el cielo y el viento tenía un tono diferente al de antes.

Lucy sintío una brisa fresca y miro al cielo.

***Una tormenta* -**Sé estremecio ante el frío aire- ***¿Va a anochecer?*.**

Volvio a mirar arriba, y aún que las nubes empezaban a bloquear el sol, se podía ver claramente como el mismo empezaba a decender por un lado, la noche estaba cerca.

Lucy se movio de su lugar y camino hacía una puerta, la abrio y paso a través de ella deteniendose en el proceso.

Dudó, pero lo hizo. Regreso y cargo a Natsu por uno de sus hombros, era algo pesado y su cercania la hacía temblar, además de su cálido tacto, era imposible no sonrojarse.

A duros y arrastrados pasos volvió a la puerta que había dejado abierta, y está vez si paso por ella.

Habían llegado al final del pasillo, frente a ellos estaban unas escaleras en forma de espiral, que seguramente los llevarian a las habitaciones.

Lucy miro las escaleras.

A su compañero.

A las escaleras.

Compañero.

Escaleras.

Compañero.

Caída.

Confort.

Idiota.

Escaleras.

Suspiró y decidio tomar la opción de bajar arriesgando su seguridad de supervivencia.

En ese barco iban los 7 competidores elegidos, los cuales seguramente estarían abajo descansando. Por supuesto, Laxus y Mira estarían arriba guiando el barco.

**-¡Tatatata! **–Lucy maldijo- **¡Eso estuvo cerca!.**

Estaban a un par de escalones de llegar a la zona de las habitaciones, pero uno de los escalones estaba congelado y el siguiente a ese, estaba mojado.

No hacía falta decir por culpa de quienes.

Siguio avanzando un par de escalones más y algunos o estaban destruidos o estaban mojados o congelados. Pero al fin, llegaron a salvo al piso.

***¡¿Pero qué mierda hacían esos dos?!* -**Lucy maldeció a la pareja por sus descuidos.

Cuando por fin pasarón el ruidoso pasillo, Lucy vió que una de las habitaciones tenía escrito *Natsu*, en un pequeño cartel dorado.

Lucy aliviada abrio la puerta, sólo por decir que no la destruyo.

Dejo –Avento- a Natsu a la cama y salió como rayo de allí estrellando la puerta detrás de si.

Sé recargo y se fue deslizando por la puerta de madera pintada de blanco hasta que llego al suelo maldiciendo.

***Este será un viaje muy largo* -**Maldijo su suerte la rubia.

**.**

**.**

*Falta de inspiración*.

Eso es todo :U

**-(AoA)b**

****


	5. Varados

_¡Nash!._

_No tengo nada que decir, ¡Yosh!._

_**Disclaimer: **__Ya saben, no me pertenece Fairy Tail, bla, bla. Sólo por ser de Hiro Mashima._

_**.**_

_**Fairy Code: ¡Inestable!  
>Capitulo 5.<strong>_

_**Varados.**_

_*_Basta un poco de espíritu aventurero para estar siempre satisfechos* **Noel Clarasó.**

**.**

**.**

***Este será un viaje muy largp* **-Maldijo su suerte.

**QQ- Varados –QQ**

_Después de varias y largas horas de viaje en barco, el ambiente se volvio escalofriante al ver a Laxus mirando hacía debajo de la parte delantera de la cubierta del barco donde viajaban los participantes del evento. Todos lo presentes –Menos Erza- temblaron ante el aura que envolvia a su querido y aterrador líder._

_**-Podría alguien decirme .. ¿Quién fue el chistoso que cambio el rumbo del barco?**__._

_Natsu temblo al ver a Laxus tan enfurecido. No había tenido la intención de cambiar su rumbo, al contrario, ¡él quería llegar más rápido!. Pero nunca penso que su *idea*, de cambiar el rumbo a la isla por su supuesto *atájo*, los llevaría a una Isla completamente desierta. Pero, lo que menos imagino es que Laxus se pondría de esa forma._

_Todos se apartaron del camino, dejando al descubierto al Slayer de fuego quién los maldijo en voz baja. Laxus se acerco a él, su ira no podría ser descrita ni por el mejor escritor en todo Fiore, o mejor aún, del mundo._

_Antes de que Laxus si quiera hubíera movido un musculo de su formado cuerpo, Mirajane intercedio entre ambos siendo coronada como la mejor persona del mundo por Natsu._

_**-Laxus, no es momento de eso **__–Su ceño se fruncio ligeramente- __**Debemos encontrar la manera de llegar a la Isla.**___

_Él la miro y luego a Natsu, aún que no lo quisiera admitir, tenía razón la demonio frente a él._

_Chasqueo la lengua y fue hacía el timón para poner en marcha al barco que hasta ahora estaba detenido frente a la extraña y selvatica Isla. En cuanto el barco se movio, Natsu cayo –literalmente- desmayado en el suelo para ser auxiliado por su bella compañera de equipo._

_Laxus lo miro por el rábillo del ojo, verlo tirado de esa forma le hacía sentir reconfortación por no haber podido matarlo hace unos minutos. Y a pesar de que él también se sintiera fatal, no haría lo mismo que Natsu._

_**QQ- Le salvaron –QQ**_

_El barco volvio a meserce ligeramente sobre las olas hacíendo que el Slayer de fuego soltará otro quejido más en el día. Su compañera lo miro con pena al ver la situación en la que se encontraba su mejor amigo. Ese viaje de verdad que era un dolor en el trasero, pero no se le podía hacer más a lo ya decidido por el maestro Makarov._

_Frente a ambos estaban Mirajane y Laxus, mientras Laxus trataba de manejar el timón Mirajane le aconsejaba por donde ir hacíendo que de vez en caundo el rubio soltará maldiciones dignas de salir de la boca de Gajeel, sólo para terminar siendo regañado por Mira por su *Vocabulario*, para nada agradable._

_Lucy volvio su mirada hacía Natsu, quién ahora descansaba en su regazo con su desformada cara a causa de su persistente mareo. Natsu podría ser fuerte, alegre e infantil, pero nada le ganaba como el mareo que le causaban los vehiculos._

_De repente, el barco paro hacíendo que se sobresaltara ante el repentina acción de Laxus. Sé levanto de su lugar dejando la cabeza de Natsu en el lugar donde antes estaba sentada y se dirigio donde se encontraban ambos, mirando hacía el frente._

_Su boca casi cae al ver la Isla: Un bello paraiso tropical, se podría decir al observarla. Pero en realidad, la isla era una de las más peligrosas de todo el mundo y no era sólo por las bestias que habítaban en ella, su gente solía ser muy agresiva con los extraños que solían ser los naúfragos de guerras marinas. La isla era recubierta a gran escala por una basta y enorma jungla llena de arboles frutales enormes, a cada lado se podía ver lo bien cuidadas que estaban las plantas. Flores y arbustos recubrían la parte exterior dando una hermosa vista desde afuera, y por dentro se podría decir que estaría repleto de ríos que conectan con el mar._

_Lucy no pudo resistir la emoción, y empezo a preguntar como lúnatica cuanto faltaba, cosa que usualmente haría Happy o Natsu. Pero, uno de ellos no estaba, y el otro estaba noqueado por el mareo masivo que tenía._

_Cuando por fin anclarón en el puerto y el barco se detuvo Natsu salio disparado y se lanzo al suelo besandolo como si no hubíera un mañana._

_**-¡Bendito sea el suelo!**___

_Detrás de él, llego Lucy examinando la entrada de el puerto a la Isla quedando aún más asombrada y emocionada por la belleza que reflejaba la isla. Y luego de que bajarán el resto de el equipo, un tipo vestido con las tipicas ropas de la isla se acerco a ellos._

_**-¡Bienvenidos a la Isla Miyako!**__._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Lo siento por la espera, pero el bloqueo era frutal :3._

_Espero y lo hayan disfrutado :s_

_**-**__**(AoA)b**_


End file.
